oprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugiru Tenberezza
Sugiru Tenberezza '''is a part human and part Bilkan pirate who's loyalty has yet to be determined for a pirate crew. He was born on the legendary sky island, Skypiea located high above the sky in the Grand Line. Sugiru has a great talent for taking belongings that aren't his along with creating a different variety of items with the use of calculations and different materials; thus, he is an excellent thief and inventor. His dreams include going on a grand journey to become stronger. Appearance Sugiru has green hair that descends into a darker green as the strand gets longer, along with odd red eyes that are generally covered by bands. These bands are often seen in a black colour; although, they do not hinder Sugiru's eye sight in a negative way at all. He can see through them clearly as if he had sunglasses on. The pirate's attire is based on green, black and white, and looks similar to bondage gear, but more loose and less restricting. His long sleeves have three belts that symmetrically align from the bicep area down to the forearm area. The jacket only comes down to his chest area, and has buttons on the left side. His pants are skin tight yet flexible, and designed to have loose material hang from it. Sugiru has the figure of a girl, the only difference is that he has no breasts. His body structure is very frail looking, but his legs (mostly has calves) are his strong point. They are defined and stand out from the rest of the body. He is light skinned, and usually shows his fangs to people he doesn't like. Currently, he has no scars on his skin. There is a symbol of his old crew tattooed on his back. Personality Sugiru doesn't take shit from anyone. He has an electric personality that can't be burnt out, and a way of talking to people that isn't nice. He also has a giant list of uncanny words that he uses (and they aren't nice words either). Sugiru isn't nice or kind, but will do something good now and then. Abilities and Powers Combat Style Sugiru uses his agile movement to get close in on the opponent, and uses his weapons to cut away their defenses. Sugiru loves to paralyze and numb his enemies, making them feel like shit afterwards. He is a shark that plays with his food before devouring the poor victim. Weaponry *''Ryuuketsu heno Yokubou and Kamisori ''- Twin skates built by Sugiru himself. He modified the skates to be a weapon in itself. Both the front and the back are designed solely for fighting and transportation. Devil Fruit '''Devil Fruit Name: Mabo Mabo no Mi Devil Fruit Type: '''Paramecia '''Devil Fruit Description: The ability to create images of things that are not really there. Initially, these images can only be slight deviations from the actual surroundings, but given enough time and training, these images can actually be as bizarre as the user so wishes. However, no matter what the image is, the user will always remain present in the image that the target sees, in some shape or form, although the user's powers can distort this image somewhat. Notable Techniques *''Mabo Mabo Swirl (10) - ''Sugiru runs circles around the prey, making 6 other after-images of himself that also run around. *''Die Already! (10) ''- Three clones gang up on the user's foe, all simutaneously attempting to fool the opponent with an attack while the user attacks the foe from behind. Even though all of the duplicates are doing different attacks, the attack is generally a slash or a chop. Relationships Sugiru's relationships. *Thalos *Yuri Seiko (Soon-to-be lacky) History The Beginning of a Great Pirate In the old days, there once was a small group of pirates who finally made it to the Grand Line. During their stay, they stumbled upon a winged man. He didn't look very strong, but he had a stare that could scare off a sea king. They took care of him until he recovered. He had explained that he was a knight that was attacked by a giant sky catfish, and was thrown far away from his home. They didn't believe his story, but seeing as though he had rather small wings of his own, they took it into consideration. Riola Tenberezza was one of the crew's doctor, so she had a lot of time with him. He told her stories that dazzled her, and she grew to like him even more. They had a secret relationship together that the rest of the crew didn't know of. The Bilkan's name was Suigetsu. Since the Mellow pirates had no navigator (he was lost in the grand line), it took them a good while before finding the path to get to Skypeia. When the finally got back, Suigetsu was welcomed back home, and Riola's belly had gotten very big. A baby was delivered, and Sugiru was finally born on Skypeia, the island in the sky. He was raised there for a good few years, and had grown up to be three. His dad was so happy that he had a family, but the crew was getting restless. It is true that they've experienced a lot of adventures there, but Skypeia wasn't a place for pirates to settle down. They decided to leave Skypeia, bringing Sugiru with them as well. They went on many adventures, teaching Sugiru the ways of a thief, and how to survive in the city. They even went as far as to leave him in the center of an uninhabited island with no one to help him. When hungry animals went after him, he had to run as fast as he could, or else he would be feeding a family. He ran with great speed in order to survive, but he also had to kill small animals, which took a toll on his childish mentality. After a month or two, he was happy to see his crazy mom again and the rest of the crew. Sugiru's mentor once said, "Killing was easy, the challenging things were inventing and expanding one's mind, thinking outside of the box." The kind inventor taught Sugiru everything he knew about inventing. Dismantling and repairing things over and over again were one of the training methods he had gone through for years on end. One of his strong points were his speed, so Sugiru often thought about how he could make himself even faster. He combined the blueprints of a vehicle and the idea of a shoe, and fused them together to make things called rollerblades. He had a hard time staying up because of the balance required to use them properly, but soon enough, he had gotten the hang of his own invention. They were only prototypes at first, but he soon re-created them with other thoughts other than transportation in mind. Soon he added sharp edges to them, and practiced fighting with this new kind of weapon. His mentor praised him for the new weapon as well as his past inventions, telling him that he was just as good as any other inventor. As they decided to visit a nearby island, a bounty hunter named Knives introduced himself as he bumped into the crew in town. A fight broke out, but they were all unable to take him down. In fact, he decimated most of the crew! They had to leave their dead in order to run away from the vicious bounty hunter. Knives would get a lot for the Mellow Pirates' swordsman, inventor and doctor; but he was determined to take the whole crew down. Sugiru was infuriated! He saw his friends and teachers die in front of him, but he could do nothing about it. It sickened him that they would leave him like that. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he was thrown on the ship. At night it was very silent, considering that 'Heavy Blow' Gin wasn't there to make everyone laugh. Things didn't get much better after the captain completely lost his mind. He went after Knives and challenged him to a duel, which he soon had regret. Riola was ranked captain by the rest of the crew, due to her being second in command anyway. They fled from the bounty hunter, but it only made things worse. Soon he had gained allies, and one by one, they picked off the Mellow Pirates at the most vulnerable of times...until it was only Riola and Sugiru left. At this point, Sugiru had become more quick on his feet, and was determined to kill off Knives and his crew. He foolishly challenged them, and the fight ended with his defeat. Knives would have killed him if it hadn't been for Riola. She defended him until she was ganged up on. She had been hurt and captured, just like the rest of the crew. Sugiru got away, but he didn't have anywhere to go now. Everyone that he knew were either dead or captured. He had lost hope, but still swore revenge out of anger. That anger grew as he got the Mellow Pirates symbol tattooed on his back as a sign to never forget his goal. He went back to the ship, and in his mother's quarters, he found a strange fruit, and a note from his mom. "I'm sorry Sugi-chan, but if your reading this now...I am no longer here. I hope I was at least useful in my attempts to keep that accursed man away from you. It would have been nice to give this to you on my own. Please, go to Skypeia and tell your father what happened, I'm sure he would want to know of our adventures. Please, take and eat this fruit as my final request." <------------- Loving always, Riolu Tenberezza He ate the fruit, but didn't feel any different. It was later on that he found out about it, but that's another story. After that, Sugiru set off in search of a way to get stronger. He thought it would be best to not have a crew, friends could only get in the way. Insert Next Storyline Here Major Battles None as of the moment. Category:Characters